


The Promise

by Tommykaine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Crack, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, almost pwp, so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Hank finds himself in an unfamiliar landscape, and finds out he apparently made a promise to his partner...





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd week of the COW-T challenge by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt Sabbia a perdita d’occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. (Alessandro Baricco, Oceano mare) ---> (“Sand as far as the eye can see, inbetween the last hills and the sea.”)

Hank looked around himself with a mixture of confusion and horror. Nothing but sand and dunes as high as hills in front of him, around him, and even behind him, although if he really squinted he could barely see a tiny strip of blue in the distance that might have possibly been some kind of sea.

_Or a mirage,_ he thought grimly to himself.

How did he even get there?

“Lieutenant!”

The sudden voice caught him off guard, almost making him fall down on his face.

“Connor?!”

He moved in the direction of the voice, giving up on running after his shoe almost got stuck in the soft ground. He wasn't going to walk barefoot in a place that might be infested with scorpions and snakes and all sorts of venomous creatures eager to sink their teeth or stingers in his poor flesh.

Finally a familiar figure emerged from behind a dune, hurrying towards him as fast as he could.

“Lieutenant! I'm so glad you're here!”

“What is going on, Connor? I don't understand”.

He really had no idea of why he was there, nor how he came to be there, but at least now Connor was there with him too and he would be lying if he said that did not make him feel much better. If he had to be stuck... well, wherever the hell he was, at least he was not going to be stuck there alone or with some asshole like Gavin.

“Don't you remember? We're investigating a case of a fugitive Deviant-hunter. You insisted on stopping for a drink, and then told me to 'mind my fucking business' when I tried to convince you to stop drinking”.

_Fucking hell. No wonder my head is pounding._

“Well then where is the suspect?”

“I already caught him”

“You... what?”

“More importantly, lieutenant, there was something you promised me before we started this case”.

Hank looked at him like he had grown another head. What on hell was he going on about?

“Can't it wait after we got back to the police station? We're gonna have to bring the suspect back, won't we?”

Connor did not listen to him. Instead he strode towards him and pushed him down on the sand, falling on top of him as they tumbled down together.

“What the hell?!”

“The suspect can wait, _Hank”._

He was about to protest, but the look in Connor's eyes had him frozen in place.

“You told me that if I could catch him, then you would finally tell me”, the other said, his lips curving into a small grin.

“Tell you what?”.

The grin on Connor's lips widened.

“Tell me where I can stick my instructions”.

Connor was unzipping his own pants, and Hank looked at him in shock. If he had any doubts on what those words could mean, the erection that emerged from his partner's zipper was enough of an answer already.

“Connor, I... I don't-”

 

_RIIIIIIING!_

 

The nostalgic tune pulled Hank out of his slumber, his heart racing as he glanced around in panic and realized that he was back in his own bedroom, with no trace of the desert nor of the stupidly attractive android of his dreams.

_Oh my god._

His head was still pounding, and as he looked to his nightstand he saw the half-finished bottle of whiskey that he had not been able to leave on the shelf.

He groaned. Connor was going to give him an earful, and the worst thing was that he knew he deserved it. But that was not his only problem.

As he looked down at his raging erection, he realized that he was going to have a lot to explain not just to the other, but to himself as well.

_I'm never drinking again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will one day manage to write porn with these two òwò


End file.
